Music's Menagerie
by Katasauras
Summary: In which music bridges two opposing worlds, and a dog finds a new interest to pass the time. A collection of drabbles to keep me sane in my preparations for finals.
1. Chopin

**Chopin Op.9 No.2**

Now, Kagome wasn't a music snob in any sense of the word, for snobbishness implied a feeling a superiorty that was fundamentally opposed to her own musical philosophy. This being that it was one of the few mediums in life that transcended differences, be they class, gender, race, or background. It was something that couldn't be taken away, for it's very existence was fleeting no matter how much people tried to pin it down.

So it really should have come as no surprise when, passing an afternoon in a field near Edo, her portable speakers would carry Chopin's Op.9 No.2 to the ears of one who was in every apparent way her opposite. And that he would stop, for what felt like a small eternity, if only to identify the source of the sounds.

When finally noticing him, she startled from his presence, and Kagome felt like he was gone as fast as he'd come, walking across the field and through the thick enclosure of trees.

But he hadn't left until the final chord, feeling painfully sweet, had rung true through the light spring air.

Kagome, with an amused smile on her face, toyed with the idea that maybe Sesshomaru was a music lover as well.

I suggest listening to the pieces while reading

Enjoy!


	2. Beethoven Quartet in C sharp minor,

**Beethoven Quartet in C sharp minor, Op. 131**

Kagome was having a day where she felt like a bunch of pent up contradictions. Both melodramatic and thoughtful, ecstatic and melancholy, for life at that moment felt like a series of swells and lilts all at once.

And she supposed that's because at most times, she embodied contradictions. Lived in two separate worlds entirely, and within each she held multiple roles, and multiple facets to those roles all at once. A miko, a school girl, a mother, a daughter, a friend, a warrior, a brave woman, and a scared girl. She was all of these, but still felt she was more than the sum of these parts.

But right now she was happy. She felt like skipping, or dancing, or crying with the absurdity of her life.

So putting on the second movement of Beethoven's quartet, she felt the violins lift her feet, the bounding cello make her short of breath. And she was climbing into laughter, which she did openly in the late afternoon's shade.

She must have looked ridiculous, and indeed she did to the passive onlooker, who regarded her quizzically from his roost. Until he noticed her sober up, as the voices from her items turned serious and melancholy. Her laughter subsided, and she gained a steely resolve in her countenance. He watched as she packed up her small boxes, and headed back towards her companions.


	3. Moonlight Sonata

**Moonlight Sonata**

Kagome knew this was a bad idea, to be walking about alone at night. But her emotions were demanding an outlet. And she just felt so…_lost. _

Her ear buds were trying to drown out the world, and as she walked to the bone-eater's well the moon's beams danced tendrils through the leaves.

Inuyasha had left again. Had been silent all afternoon, and she could only feel resigned in her knowledge that eventually he would go. Not just go to Kikyo, but go away from _her. _And she could only be there when he came back. But when he was gone, she could grieve, and she could acknowledge her repressed feeling of betrayal, and anguish, if only to continue on with her duty and be the friend everyone needed.

She turned the volume up louder, and her face felt contorted and ugly as her steps grew more frantic.

She saw the well, and her fervor had died out until she collapsed against it, holding tight against the rim. As the final notes died out she was just left with the muted silence of her headphones. And she was alone.

She didn't hear the soft padding of boots in the grass until they were right in front of her. Looking up, she beheld the regal Taiyoukai of the West, haloed in moonlight, staring down at her, until he turned his back and walked away. Kagome jumped up and was about to say something. But the silence was too heavy, and she was too tired, and then he was gone.

Later, Kagome reflected that she had gotten up once again, and even if the help from the almost-stranger wasn't intentional, she appreciated it.


	4. Berceuse and FinaleFirebird Suite

**Berceuse and Finale-Firebird Suite, Stravinsky**

Kagome wished more than anything that she could explain the ballet to her companions. How the movements and the music depicted more depth to the story than words could hope to achieve. For the implication of emotions was always felt more strongly than the explicit stating of them. However, she settled on telling those stories to her adopted kit instead, because her love of storytelling was a close second to her love of music.

Switching her speakers on, Kagome began the final movement of their tale, the Berceuse and Finale of the ballet Firebird. The prince had just broken the enchantment on his princess, the castle, as well as the mythical beast; the Firebird. And all of those imaginings melted away until only he and his love were left, forfeiting the gossamer veiled land of their dreams in favor of their reality where they could be in love.

And as the final triumphant sounds of the trumpet prevailed over the meadow, Kagome couldn't help but smile at the hint of a patchwork orange and yellow kimono she spotted across the clearing, and the scurrying of small feet when she waved.

And if she'd turned the volume of her music up at all, or had gestured more grandly or spoken more loudly throughout her storytelling so that she could be heard, that was purely coincidental.


	5. Liebestraum No 3, Notturno

**Liebestraum No. 3, Notturno, Liszt**

In her sundress, and with her hair loosely braided to the side, Kagome felt utterly feminine on this afternoon in late spring. She felt calm and pretty, and the warmth of the sun tinged her cheeks pink. Inuyasha had stared at her peculiarly all morning, and she couldn't help but giggle to herself, or even blame him really. It was one of those days where she felt beautiful and her feet glided over the ground they walked on.

Taken by whimsy, Kagome walked along the familiar paths surrounding the village, gathering blooms as she went, humming absentmindedly to herself. She found her way back to the clearing containing the bone-eater's well, and noticed the dozing companions of one Sesshomaru, though he was nowhere to be seen. She thought that maybe spring had been working it's magic on more than just her, as she took in the relaxed composure of the rag-tag group. She saw the two-headed dragon lift an eye, and regard her lazily, and then drift back to sleep.

Not wanting to disturb them further, she left the flowers on the lip of the well, knowing the young girl would be delighted if she found them, then paused and took out a small notepad from the purse at her side. She scribbled a brief message, wishing good tidings on the group, and placed it by the bouquet, and retreated from the clearing.

For nothing breeds foolishness as much as spring air, but it leaves no rooms for regrets or trepidation either.


	6. Suite 1: Prelude, Bach

**Bach Suite 1: Prelude**

Hitching her bag over the side of the well, Kagome struggled with the overhanging vines until she was able to hoist herself out and on to solid ground. Craning her neck towards the sky and noticing the heavy gray clouds she thought wryly to herself, 'tut tut, looks like rain, tut tut.'

It was interesting, she thought. Rain. It felt like the beginning of something and the end of something all at once. How, for once, the heavens yearned towards earth, to touch down in crystalline drops, and earth, for moments was flooded and cleansed of the day's weariness. And the earth would in turn replenish the skies.

And she, too, felt like she needed a fresh start, or a fresh outlook. She was tired, and really hoped that it _would_ rain. If only to refresh her weary spirits.

In her musings, Kagome almost didn't notice the piece of parchment on the ground. Her bag must have knocked it off the rim when she threw it over the lip of the well. Bending down to pick it up, she saw a note in neat, quick script that read,

_Your sentiment has been received._

Kagome knew immediately who it was from, and let out a quick bark of a laugh. Of course that's all the note would say. That he even acknowledged her was saying a lot. But still, she couldn't help but grin all the way back to the village, as the first drops from above hit her skin.

And she was unaware of the eyes that lazily watched her retreat back to her companions. And with that, he thought, the rain would wash it all away. Too bad he didn't realize that ends also came with beginnings.


	7. Johann Strauss: Vienna Waltz

**Johann Strauss: Vienna Waltz**

They were back on the road again, and Kagome had volunteered to gather firewood with Shippo. Although, volunteering wasn't exactly necessary, since they had all fallen into habitual roles for setting up camp ages ago.

As they walked, gathering kindling and sticks, Shippo noticed Kagome humming, and walking with a certain sweeping sway to her gait. Upon asking her about the song, Kagome related that it was in the style of a dance from her time called a waltz. And without further thought, she volunteered to teach him how to do it. Taking a pit stop off the trail, she piled up their wood and set him down on the ground. Taking his hand in hers, Kagome bent down as she taught him the basic step, humming all the while. She made a mental note to burn a disk with waltzes on it, so she could play one for him next time.

She was quickly drawn from her movements, however, by a small disturbance behind her. Quickly, she pushed Shippo behind her, and turned around, only to see the young girl in the patchwork kimono once more. She looked shy, but couldn't stop staring at them. Kagome gave her a reassuring grin.

"Would you like to learn too?"

And with that, the girl tentatively approached them, and tried to follow the steps best she could.

A short time later, after all formality of the dance had dissolved, and the three were simply spinning around in one big circle, the girl noticed something behind Kagome. Pulling away, she ran towards none other than Sesshomaru, who was regarding them from across the way. He appraised his small companion, then nodded at Kagome, before continuing on his way.

That evening, Shippo asked if he'd ever get another dancing partner, because Kagome was far too tall.

**I hope you all are listening to the music, too! Also, please review and let me know if you have any songs in mind. **


	8. Clair de Lune, Debussy

**Clair de Lune, Debussy**

It had been a few weeks since their waltzing lesson, and the girl, whose name Kagome learned was Rin, had made herself a regular visitor whenever Kagome was alone, or with Shippo. Today was one like any other, and Kagome was busying herself with the children, trying to answer their myriad questions about the 'strange boxes' the music came out of.

But Kagome was prepared. She shuffled through her back, emerging with a medium-sized text. She shuffled through, until she found the page she was looking for.

"This book describes all of the instruments used in the music where I'm from," she said. Pointing towards what appeared to the children as a giant black box on legs, Kagome continued. "This is a piano. It's what's making the sounds you're hearing right now. You press down on these, which are called keys, to make it work."

"Can you bring one here?" Rin asked good-naturedly.

"I'm afraid I can't. It's far too big for me to move. I'd be crushed!" The children looked appropriately concerned at that answer, and dropped the subject, not wanting anybody to be crushed, and not realizing pianos could be so dangerous.

Looking down the way, Kagome saw that it was time for Rin to go. It was the little imp creature that came for her today. Before Rin could scurry off too fast, however, Kagome stopped her.

"If you'd like, you may borrow this book, Rin." Kagome had barely gotten the sentence out before the young girl had attached to her hip, hugging her, then taking the book and skipping back to her companion.

'Hopefully Sesshomaru won't mind.' Kagome thought as she and Shippo headed back to the others.

**Please review!**


	9. Brahms, Lullaby

**Brahms, Lullaby.**

It was late in the evening, and the weary troupe looked ready to collapse. They had continued their west-bound travel, and had been ambushed by a fleet of rogue snake youkai who'd sensed the power emanating from the every-growing jewel fragment strung around Kagome's neck.

She cradled the young kit in her arms, humming softly, hoping to shield him as much as possible from the violence and mayhem of their daily life. She was shaken from her thoughts when Inuyasha jumped up, hand on the hilt of Tessaiga.

For standing there, as calmly as ever, was the great taiyoukai himself.

Kagome wasted no time in laying the kit down, and rushed to stand between the two dogs before they got a chance to bark things out. Thankfully she caught Inuyasha by surprise, and gained a few more seconds of calm while he was sputtering.

"Good evening Sesshormaru-sama. To what do we owe the visit?"

She felt like a flea under that imperial gaze of his. Still, she stood there waiting for an answer.

"You." He stated simply.

"What the hell do you want with Kagome!" Inuyasha was back at it. Kagome suspected that Sesshomaru knew his lack of contextualization would cause the hanyou vexation.

"Inuyasha. Please. Don't make me say _it._" She wasn't kidding around right now. Sure, he'd done nothing to harm them _recently,_ and he seemed almost civil around her, but she was still weary of him approaching the whole group, and wanted to keep as peaceful an atmosphere as possible.

"What can I help you with?"

He presented a book. The book she had lent Rin the other day.

"You will explain this."

Kagome expected this would be a long encounter, and secretly yearned for her sleeping bag, so she could sleep and just deal with this in the morning.

Sadly, she would't be so lucky.

**Hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think. **


	10. Mad Rush, Philip Glass

**Mad Rush, Philip Glass**

"It's a book." She said simply.

He looked like he thought she was the smallest thing on this planet. And admittedly, she was starting to feel like it.

"This oneunderstands _what_ it is. But can't decipher all of its contents."

At that moment, Kagome debated with herself. Telling a few children who did not yet know the significance of other cultures or the future was one thing, but telling someone who was barely _not_ an enemy was another. But she also wanted her and her companions to keep all their limbs intact. A conundrum.

"It's about musical instruments and styles from… where I come from." She said, cringing at her own hesitation.

"This one gathered that from his ward, but you will explain the writing. It is both similar and alien to that of normal human script."

Oh.

Comprehension dawned on Kagome. He wouldn't be able to read it. Or at least all of it. He could decipher the kanji, but the foreign words and the modern Japanese characters would probably seem alien. Rin had probably asked him, or the imp to read it, and upon their inability to do so, he'd sought her out.

"Umm, well, if you'd like I could translate for you. I honestly thought Rin would only like to look at the pictures, but I wouldn't mind reading more parts to her whenever we meet next."

"Wait a second. _Meet next?" _Uh oh. Inuyasha was still here, wasn't he. She cast him a glare that explicitly stated _we'll talk later._ Punctuating it with a promise to sit him is he interrupted again. Even he couldn't live down the embarrassment of the subduing charm in front of his elder half-brother.

"That is acceptable to this one. I shall hold possession of the text, as a way of insurance against you reneging. We shall seek you out two days from now."

And he was gone. And he'd taken her book back. And she then felt the tinglings of her temper when she realized he thought she'd back out of her promise.

**The piece that I selected is programmatic. It's supposed to symbolize the mixing of two deities, one of wrath and one of peace. **


End file.
